


Picking Chores

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on the Bus, there are chores. Deciding who does them isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Chores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe (Agents of SHIELD), any or ensemble, playing Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock to decide who does what chores](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571363.html?thread=79963107#t79963107)_
> 
> With a slight reference to something in "Sitting in a Tin Can," but stands alone.
> 
> Needed fluff after trying to do justice to "Knowing Tears."

* * *

“Why isn't May a part of this?” Skye asked, looking around for the other room. “I mean, I know she's got the driving and stuff, but you're here, so why isn't she?”

Coulson forced a smile. Skye always had to have all of the answers, didn't she? He wasn't sure he wanted to go into this, but maybe he could take a page from Romanoff or maybe Fury and give her just enough to appease her. “She'll come later, after we settle a few things.”

“We have to distribute chores without her? How is that fair?”

“May doesn't do laundry. Bad things happen and things disappear when she does,” Coulson said. “Let's start with who here knows how to operate a washing machine.”

“While normally a logical approach to assigning chores would be my first choice," Simmons began. "Let's just play rock, paper, scissors.”

Coulson looked at his team in disbelief. “Seriously?”

He looked at the hands in front of him and shook his head. "We need a better plan."

"Okay," Fitz agreed. "We play rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock."

Coulson actually missed Barton and Romanoff.


End file.
